Always There
by Suzie1989
Summary: Two-shot, how Brennan and Booth previously knew each other. Was originally a one shot but got a little long lol.
1. The Date

She was not necessarily a shy or quiet girl, its just that this was yet another new school. Although she has been at this one for two months she had decided not to allow herself to make any ties because for all she knew she could be in a new home tomorrow. That was why it was such a shock when one of the most popular boys in school asked her out on a date.

At first she declined thinking it to be a cruel prank, as a foster child she had been at the receiving end of more pranks than she could possibly count. It was only when he had persisted that she had finally relented and let down some the walls around her heart.

So she found herself spending Saturday afternoon shopping for an outfit with her foster mother, Mary. She liked this one as she reminded her of her own mother, wherever she was, anyway she liked her because she cared and when Mary had discovered that her foster daughter had a date she took her out for some girl time.

As they wandered around the shops she found she was becoming increasingly nervous about her date tomorrow night, she had never been on an official date before. She didn't know what to do or say, hell she didn't even know what to wear. She told Mary how she was feeling, a first for her, and she couldn't have been nicer about it. She took her to get her hair and nails done at a very fancy salon. Whilst she was sitting in the large, plush, purple chair getting her manicure Mary talked about what she could wear.

As Mary was rambling about different colours that would complement her skin tone she drifted off and thought about how it should be her biological mother helping her and giving her advice on boys and clothes. Before she knew it they were in the expensive designer section of the clothes store. She immediately spotted a beautiful, not quite maroon, tie back, halter neck dress. She took it off the rail to get a better look, her jaw just dropped, it was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. However when she saw the price she placed it back on the rail and wandered over to the bargain rails.

What she didn't notice was Mary pick up the dress that she had fallen in love with, wander over and stand right beside her. Mary told her to try the dress on, she tried to protest by saying that it wasn't as nice as she had first thought. Eventually though she gave in and a few minutes later she was in the dressing room wearing the gorgeous halter neck. She allowed Mary to enter as she wanted to see the dress on her, when Mary saw her she was speechless.

After she had changed back into her jeans and t-shirt she spent ten minutes arguing with Mary, she liked the dress but she couldn't allow Mary to spend that much money on her. In the end though Mary won by protesting that she wanted to do something nice for the wonderful, thoughtful child that was in her care and that was final.

Once they had purchased the dress, they stopped for lunch before proceeding to find shoes and a bag to match the dress. By quarter to four they has finally finished shopping and headed for the car. On the way home, she was quiet once more and drifted off into her own world, she hadn't even noticed them pull up onto the driveway.

Mary asked her if she was okay and she just broke down, telling Mary how she was very grateful for everything but she couldn't accept the dress or the shoes because she wished that it was her real mother taking her out and buying these things. Mary comforted her and told her that it was okay to feel like that and that she understood how she felt. Mary told her how when she was seven her mother died and shortly after her father remarried and that all she wanted was her real mother back. She explained how she eventually learnt to let her stepmother into her life and how she wished that one day that her foster daughter would learn to do the same.

Mary climbed out of the car and headed towards the house leaving her alone with her thoughts, all of a sudden she turned back around and told her that she wasn't taking the outfit back so she would just have to keep it. The girl laughed and climbed out of the car, got the bags from the backseat and they walked up the path together.

Mary sent that evening helping her foster child get ready for her first date, after she had showered and was wrapped up in a dressing gown with her done up that showed off her new highlights, Mary sat her down and done her make up for her. Mary was done in less than ten minutes and told her to go and get dressed as the doorbell rang.

Mary answered the door and came face to face with a cocky looking teenage boy with jet black hair wearing jeans and a shirt. Keeping her opinions to herself she invited him in and told him that her foster child would be ready soon. Excusing herself, Mary went upstairs to let her know that her date was here. When she found her in her bedroom, she was speechless at just how beautiful she was. Mary told her this and she embraced her and thanked her foster mother for everything.

They headed back downstairs together where her date was waiting. Mary told him to take care of her, gave her daughter a set of keys for the house and told her to be careful. Her foster daughter said goodbye and left with her date, Mary watched as they got into his car and she shook her head when she saw that he didn't even open the car door for her. She thought to herself that this date was probably going to be a disaster but she promised to herself that she would be there to pick up the pieces.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He had taken her to a small, romantic, Italian restaurant that she had never heard of before, but then again she had never been on a date before so why would she know anything about romantic restaurants. She was so nervous and didn't know what to say so she busied herself in reading the menu, after a five minutes of intense staring she decided on the bruschetta for starters and the Penne Al Pollo for her main course. He ordered the Calamari Fritti to begin with and the Bistecca Al Pepe for his main.

Whilst waiting on their order to arrive she began to ask him questions about his family and friends. He was quite content to talk about himself and never once asked anything about her, she was having a miserable time and things went further downhill when the waiter arrived with their drinks and starters. He mentioned to her date that he remembered him from the previous night with a different girl, last night it was a blonde. She was shocked, just how many girls did he take out in a week. He answered proudly that he had pretty much had every girl in their year and told her that it was pretty much an ongoing bet with the jocks to see how many girls they could date before college. She slapped him, picked up her bag and ran out of the restaurant with tears in her eyes.

She was so upset that she didn't pay any attention to anything and ran straight out into the road. The next thing she knew she heard a blaring horn and then she hit the ground. She blacked out.


	2. How They Met

A few minutes later she woke up to see a set of chocolate brown eyes staring at her, she could see the concern in them. 

"Hey, are you okay?"

"I might be better if you let me up." she joked.

He realised that he was still on top of her. He got up off her, " Sorry, I didn't mean anything, I just wanted to make sure that you didn't get hit by the car."

He offered her a hand, she took it and he helped her up off the ground. "Are you hurt?"

"I think that I will be okay, thanks."

"I hope that your dress isn't ruined." He saw the confusion in her eyes so he simply pointed to a slight tear on the side.

"I might be able to salvage it. Thanks again." she began to walk away. He watched her for a minute and then impulsively he decided to follow her. He had to jog to catch up with her.

"Hey, wait up."

"Yeah, why?" she was slightly suspicious.

"I never got to ask what your name is."

"oh, Temperance, what is your name?" she could relax, their was something about his presence that made her feel safe.

"Seeley, but my friends call me Booth. Can I say something to you?"

"Sure."

"Temperance, you look extremely beautiful in that dress."

She began to blush when he spoke again.

"Can I ask you a personal question? You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"Go ahead."

"Why were you crying?" he seemed genuinely concerned and there was something about him that she could trust, so she told him everything.

Before she knew it she was at her front door. She didn't want to say goodbye to him just yet.

"This is very forward, and very unlike me, but I would like to give my number."

He was silent for a minute and she panicked, "Oh, unless you were just being kind and you really don't want to see me ever again I completely understand, I just…"

He cut her off, "I would love to get your phone number."

"Are you sure, I mean, your not just saying that to make me feel better."

"I mean it, besides I already know where you live." anyone might think that was creepy but she knew that he was joking.

"Sure, okay, just give me a minute to get a pen, unless you would like to come inside with me?"

"Its fine, I can wait out here, besides its still nice out."

"Okay, I'll be a second." she went inside and was back out in less than a minute with a piece of paper in her hand.

"Hey. Here's my number. I guess that I will see you later."

"I look forward to it Temperance." He kissed her cheek and then went on his way.

She went back into the house and flopped down on the couch with a huge grin on her face. Mary was surprised that she was back so early.

"I'm not sure whether or no the date was a success, if it was you wouldn't be home already, yet you have a big smile on your face."

"The date sucked."

"Oh, wait then why are you so happy?" Mary was truly perplexed, Temperance was a very confusing teenager.

"Well Tim was a huge jerk, turns out he is a real player. So when I discovered this I ran out of the restaurant and straight into oncoming traffic. Next thing I know, I am staring into this boy's eyes, he helps me up and as we start talking I let him walk me home. He's really nice." she had a dreamy look on her face.

"What is your hero's name then?"

"Seeley Booth."

"Oh I know his mother, he is a nice young man, I definitely approve. That is if you want my approval."

"Sure, I really appreciate everything that you have done for me, you make a good… you make a good mom."

Mary jumped up out of her seat and gave Temperance a very loving hug. It is only then that she notices the tear in the dress.

"I take it that happened when you were tackled." Mary asked laughing slightly.

Temperance was suddenly ashamed, "Yeah, I'm really sorry, I'm going to try and fix it."

"Don't worry about it, I will sew it tomorrow if you want?"

"Sure, I really am sorry, I know that it cost a lot."

"Temperance, its fine I told you before that I don't mind treating you occasionally, you are allowed nice things you know."

The phone started to ring and they both looked at each other, "Its probably Michael calling from his work."

Mary went to answer the phone and Temperance started for the stairs thinking that she would go for a nice, hot bath. She was halfway up them when Mary shouted for her. Temperance re-entered the living room and was handed the phone.

"Hello" she spoke into the phone tentatively.

"Hi, its Booth."

"Hi."

"Hi."

"You already said that." she pointed out laughing.

"Oh so I did." he was laughing as well. "I wanted to ask you out on a date."

"Sure, I'd love to."

"I never specified when."

"Oh." she felt stupid.

"That's okay, Temperance?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to go out Friday night?"

"Of course."

"Great, I'll pick you up seven."

"Sounds good."

"Okay, I'd better go, but I will see you on Friday."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

They hung up simultaneously and she resumed her original plan of a hot bath, then bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Friday night

Mary watched from the window as Seeley picked up Temperance for their date. She watched as he took her arm in his, she watched as he complemented her outfit and she watched him open the car door for her before running round to get in himself. As they drove off she decided that Seeley was going to be good for Temperance, unlike that jerk Tim.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Years Later

Temperance woke up with a start. Her breathing was laboured and for some irrational reason that she could not explain, she was terrified. She climbed out of bed, leaving her lover asleep, to go to the kitchen for a glass of water.

She was on her third glass and her breathing was starting to return to normal when she heard her lover approaching her.

"Bones, are you okay?" he asked genuinely concerned.

She looked up to see deep chocolate brown eyes worried. "Yeah, I'm fine, I just had a nightmare."

"Do you want to tell me about it?" he led her to the couch in the living room.

"Its completely irrational, I just dreamt that I had never met you and then I woke up and I was terrified. It doesn't make sense, it was just a dream."

"Temperance, I will always save you, in any universe, any world I will be in your life. I promise."

"I know that you are right, you are always there when I need you. Even when Mary died and I ended up back in the system, we managed to find each other again. I'm so sorry that I lost your number Booth, I tried to find you."

"Its okay, no matter what, we were meant to be together. It was fate. You know, I miss Mary as well, she was so nice."

"I know Booth, I know. We are always there for each other."

"That's right, now if you are feeling better back to bed missy, we do have work in the morning."


End file.
